Trick or Fic: El Horror de las Maravillas
by Ariakas DV
Summary: [Este fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre:"TRICK OR FIC" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror] Sherry nunca soñaba, o al menos eso creía ella... Un conejo rubio, Una cena de locos, y un mundo donde los peores sueños se vuelven reales...


_**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de RE me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Capcom. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Trick or fic" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.**_

* * *

><p>Nunca soñaba… nunca tenia sueños de ningún tipo… no tenia recuerdos del pasado, ni veía escenas en las que pasaba un momento con sus amigos…no…nunca soñaba…o al menos eso era lo que Sherry pensaba.<p>

En realidad sus sueños eran como el humo de las fogatas otoñales que de escurre entre los dedos antes de que siquiera uno pueda hacer el intento de atraparlo…los tenia, pero sus sueños siempre eran pesadillas…todos cada uno de ellos, teniendo que ver con el pasado y el terror que vivió en Racoon City…pesadillas llenas de zombies y B.O.W´s que la perseguían en la oscuridad, pesadillas de abandono, soledad y muerte.

Mas sin embargo todas ellas se desvanecían apenas escuchaba el despertador y levantaba la mano para silenciarlo, y se preparaba tan tranquila como siempre segura de que su noche había sido un blanco lienzo en el cual no había nada escrito.

Mas esa noche sería diferente…

Ella como cada noche realizo su rutina para dormir…se dio un largo baño de inmersión para desestresar su mente y cuerpo, se puso su pijama, cepillo su cabello y lavo sus dientes, preparo su vestimenta del día siguiente y finalmente se metió en la cama. Mas sin embargo, no logro conciliar el sueño de inmediato, por lo que aburrida de dar vueltas en la cama, encendió la televisión y pasó la programación que en su mayoría eran infomerciales por la hora, hasta que decidió dejar el canal infantil que en ese momento reproducía la película de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas". Poco a poco y arrullada por el sonido de la televisión, la joven rubia cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Conejo Blanco:<strong>_

Despertó en su cama, pero su cama no se encontraba en su habitación, si no en una cámara llena de espejos, como los que se encontraban en las ferias, espejos ondulados que distorsionaban su imagen haciéndola parecer más alta y más baja de lo que era, más gorda o más delgada, que la hacían tener una cabeza enorme o un cuerpo gigantesco, durante un momento confundida no supo qué hacer, más un impulso desconocido la hizo levantarse.

Al mirarse en el espejo pudo ver que vestía un traje de marinero azul con blanco con zapatos a juego y su cabello adornado con una cintilla roja, podía recordar perfectamente ese conjunto de su niñez, y a pesar de que le sorprendió verse a sí misma con ese traje de niña, no se sintió perturbada en lo mas mínimo ni siquiera cuando vio en brazos sostenía un muñeco impresionantemente exacto de su padre en su estado más avanzado de mutación.

Camino por la habitación, apenas iluminada lo suficiente para que vira su reflejo distorsionarse…mas se detuvo frente a uno que no mostraba su reflejo, si no que mostraba la imagen de un hombre, vestido con un smoking negro, el cabello rubio fina y pulcramente peinado hacia atrás coronado por unas largas orejas blancas que nacían en los costados de su cabeza, las gafas ébano ocultando su mirar, una sonrisa de tiburón adornando su rostro. Albert Wesker la miraba desde el espejo sosteniendo en su mano derecha descomunal reloj de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro que marcaba un tic-tac constante, de su cuello colgaba un reloj cucú sin manecillas pero que sin embargo parecía listo a marcar la hora en cualquier momento

–Sherry…mi dulce, dulce Sherry… ¿ya estas lista para venir?, no tenemos mucho tiempo y el camino a recorrer es largo- le dijo Wesker mientras sus orejas se movían espasmódicamente, por un momento quiso preguntar a dónde irían, pero el conejo rubio extendió una mano desde el espejo y ella, siguiendo el mismo impulso que la hizo levantarse, la tomo mientras de buen grado cruzaba ese umbral. El mundo al que entro era oscuro, un bosque de arboles sangrantes con los rostros de un sinnúmero de personas.

Miro alrededor fascinada y horrorizada a la vez – ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto aferrándose aun mas a la mano de Wesker que la hacía caminar por un sendero empedrado, cuando miro lo que pisaba se dio cuenta que eran lapidas las que conformaban aquel camino.

La sonrisa de Wesker se ensancho – ¡Solo échale un vistazo al mundo de las maravillas! Es más placentero que ese mundo de ratones estúpidos, ¿oh no?!- un trueno resonó en algún sitio, mientras nubes de tormenta carmesí cubrían el cielo.

Ella, con esa extraña y ajena fascinación que tenia encima respondió sonriendo intranquila –es verdad…se ve mucho mejor de lo que mi propio mundo es… ¿que es lo que sucederá ahora que estoy aquí?- poco a poco se acercaban a un extraño hospital, frente al cual había una mesa dispuesta

El conejo rubio la soltó mientras dejaba que ella se acercara a la mesa –veras el mundo de las maravillas mi querida Sherry…las verdaderas maravillas- se alejo riendo por el camino de lapidas, corriendo mientras el reloj cucú marcaba la hora.

En cuanto Wesker la soltó, Sherry sintió irse esa extraña fascinación y por primera vez desde que despertara en aquella habitación, cayó en cuenta de lo horroroso de aquel lugar, y sintió miedo, los arboles gritaban y gemían mientras descarnados perros arrancaban las ramas. Asustada corrió hasta llegar a la mesa de banquete, donde se encontró con una extraña cena.

_**La cena de los locos**_

A la cabeza de la mesa estaba Rebecca Chambers, vestida con un provocativo traje de enfermera, sujetando a modo de cayado un bisturí del tamaño de un hombre adulto, su aspecto era pálido y enfermizo, cadavérico, pero su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa amable y una mirada dulce, a través del escote del traje sobre su pecho izquierdo se ve una sutura burdamente hecha a la altura del corazón.

A cada lado de ella en los costados de la mesa, frente a frente, se encontraban Chris y León, vestidos con las batas de los enfermos, León en una silla de ruedas y conectado a varios tubos intravenosos que bombeaban líquidos de colores extravagantes, Chris con un vendaje manchado de sangre seca en cada brazo, ambos hablaban en un incomprensible idioma mientras bebían de tazas de té resquebrajadas. A lado de ellos Jill y Helena disponían los platos para servir de una enorme charola que se encontraba frente a ellos aun cubierta por la tapa de plata.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho Sherry se acerco, y miro la mesa sin saber que esperar, Rebecca la miro desde la cabecera de la mesa y sonrió aun más

– ¿te gusta? Este mundo es todo lo contrario lo que es al tuyo…- En su voz había un toque de mortífera lascividad, Chris y León rieron como idiotas mientras deslizaban en su dirección una taza de té llena, las nauseas la invadieron cuando la taza llego hasta ella y miro su contenido, era agua de cloaca.

Chris se levanto y volteo para quedar de frente, ella vio que tenía una barra delgada de acero clavada en el cráneo –Blanca nieves esta jodida…- dijo sin dejar de reír mientras señalaba a Jill cuyo traje cambio por un vestido de blanca nieves, desgarrado de todas partes, golpes adornaban su cuerpo y sangraba de múltiples heridas.

Sherry emitió un gemido de miedo al tiempo que León rompía en estruendosas carcajadas, varias agujas saltaron de sus brazos derramando el liquido por toda la mesa, se limpio la cara manchándola de esa agua cloacal –Cenicienta está en estado vegetal- dijo entre risas mientras señalaba un punto detrás de Helena, donde se encontraba una cama, conectada a varias maquinas, en ella yacía Ada Wong.

Sherry comenzó a retroceder, totalmente en pánico de ver a sus amigos así, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar; Helena comenzó a levantar la tapa del platón, Chris tomo tenedor y cuchillo –A la sirenita nos la vamos a comer entera- dijo mientras se relamía dejando que la saliva escurriera por su barbilla, León tomo su plato extendiéndolo a Helena para que le sirviera – ¿para cuantas raciones crees que nos va a alcanzar?- pregunto emocionado.

El corazón de Sherry que para ese momento latía en su garganta se congelo un segundo por el horror que experimentaba: En el platón, desmembrada y quemada de múltiples sitios, se encontraba Claire, su cabeza adornada con una manzana en la boca y piñas en los parpados.

Sherry retrocedió emitiendo gemidos ahogados, necesitaba gritar, quería gritar, mas el grito que en su garganta había formado un nudo era tan estridente que la voz no le alcanzaba para emitirlo, comenzó a hiperventilar y sin soportarlo más salió corriendo hacia otra desviación del sendero, con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, temblando tanto que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, estaba en shock.

_**El túnel del horror**_

Sherry corrió hasta internarse en un túnel, el conejo Wesker saltando a su lado le dio cuerda a un reloj de arena en su muñeca –bienvenida, este no es un lugar para los niños buenos…-

Sherry grito y siguió corriendo, dejando atrás al conejo, corrió y corrió sobre aquellas lapidas y pronto la alcanzo alguien más, un Jake, vestido con un traje completo a rayas blancas y negras, lentes oscuros y una diadema con ojeras, "flotaba" a su lado mientras ella corría. El gato la miro – ¿no querías ver? Lo que hay mas allá del país de las maravillas…esta el país del espejo…el país de las pesadillas-

El conejo reapareció a su lado y casi a coro, Wesker y Jake le dijeron –si es que acaso te gusta ver viseras…deberías quedarte con nosotros…- ella solo atino cubrirse los oídos mientras tropezaba y caía de bruces, solo para levantar la mirada y ver que de nuevo se hallaba ante esa mesa con el sangriento banquete, donde todos sus amigos eran criaturas de horror que mordían, masticaban y despedazaban el cuerpo de una de las personas que más quería.

Casi de un zarpazo su cordura desapareció cuando el muñeco que sostenía en brazos le dijo con la voz de su padre –tenemos toda clase de artículos, sillas eléctricas, sierras…de todo hay aquí-

Ella soltó el muñeco y se intento alejar arrastrándose sobre los fondillos del pantalón, se sentía indefensa, pequeña, horrorizada, como nunca se había sentido, todos aquellos monstruos la miraron hambrientos, con sangrientas sonrisas, el gato Jake se poso a su lado –bien… ¿por dónde podríamos comenzar?- ella choco contra un árbol y sus ramas comenzaron a rodearla.

Sherry grito lo mas que pudo mientras el conejo extendía los brazos jocosamente – ¡bienvenida a la pesadilla!-

Las ramas se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo mientras los monstruos se abalanzaban sobre ellas con una sola intención:

Devorar

Devorar

Devorar

* * *

><p>Despertó de un sobresalto, sintiendo la almohada húmeda por sus lagrimas, por primera vez había tenido un sueño no solamente que podía recordar, si no que había sido tan vivido que aun podía sentir el asco, el pánico y la desesperación. El corazón le latía no solamente en el pecho si no en la garganta, las sienes y las muñecas, ella podía sentirlo ka-dud, ka-boom, ka-dud…miro a su alrededor y vio la televisión encendida en los créditos de la película. Respiro profundamente y poco a poco se fue calmando, tomo una resolución, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse aun temblando, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero –Claire?...si…soy yo…se que es muy tarde ya pero…crees que podría ir a tu casa?...-<p>

Horas más tarde en casa de Claire y habiéndole contado su sueño con una taza de café negro…la rubia se había negado a tomar te…había llegado a una segunda resolución

No volvería a dormir con la televisión encendida…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis amigos...espero que les haya gustado...se me ocurrió después de un día de mucho trabajo...espero sus comentarios y les deseo una excelente noche. <strong>


End file.
